Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{3}{4} \times 5\dfrac{3}{4} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{11}{4} \times \dfrac{23}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 23}{4 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{253}{16}$ $ = 15 \dfrac{13}{16}$